Yang Xiao Long
Yang Xiao Long is one of the main protagonists in RWBY. Yang is described as being a cheerful, energetic and bright young lady. She is arguably the most flippant, carefree and adventurous member of her team, frequently making sarcastic comments and jokes even in the heat of battle and often taking combat and hostile situations lightly. Yang is very sociable and extroverted, even in unfamiliar situations. Yang has been hinted on multiple occasions to hold romantic feelings towards Blake Belladonna. Yuri Feats * In the very first trailer of Volume 1, Yang and Blake were compared to Beauty and the Beast in the song Red Like Roses. * In Volume 2 of the series, Yang opens up to Blake in a way that she has never done before to her other teammates (including her own sister), before enveloping the latter into a hug. ** In the exact same episode, Yang offers to dance with Blake, winking in the process. * In Volume 3, Yang prioritizes finding Blake over finding her sister. * Yang becomes the most aggressive that she has ever been shown in the entirety of the series at the sight of Blake being harmed, charging towards her attacker recklessly with tears in her eyes. * Even with her being separated from her entire team (excluding Ruby), the lack of Blake is what causes the most reaction once the topic is brought up by her sister. She's noticeably hurt that Blake had abandoned her and the rest of their team. * In the credits of Volume 4, a song plays that is sung from the perspective of Yang. A part of it is directed specifically towards Blake, stating "I'm racing to her side. There's nothing that I won't do for her." * In Volume 5, Yang is incredibly dismissive and hostile towards the rest of her team once Blake is mentioned, signalling that she is still hurt by her lack of presence. ** In the same episode, Yang claims that she "needed Blake there for her." * There is a song dedicated to Yang and Blake which is entirely focused on their "growing love". However, this song was later confirmed to not be canon. * A song titled All That Matters was included in the finale of Volume 5 that centers around Yang's feelings of uncertainty and betrayal upon Blake leaving and finally returning. * In episode 10 of Volume 6, Yang and Blake ride on top of the former's motorcycle. When the latter goes missing when trying to complete her mission, Yang searches for her without hesitation. It is revealed later on in the episode that Blake is being attacked by Adam Taurus, and Yang arrives to defend her in episode 11. * In episode 12, Blake and Yang manage to successfully kill Adam, and when the former collapses to the ground in tears, Yang hugs and reassures her that she knows that she won't break her promise to never run away again. * Throughout the entirety of Volume 6 Blake and Yang have held hands on multiple occasions. * The credits song in Volume 6 is about Yang and Blake defeating Adam. * Arryn Zech (the voice actor of Blake) has stated that both Yang and Blake are starting to notice their feelings for each other. * In an interview with Kerry Shawcross (one of the head writers of the show) someone asked if Yang and Blake were in love, and he responded by saying, "You'll have to watch to find out. Would it be worth it for me to say it? No. Just watch the show to experience it. It seems like whatever happens is going to be more worth it if you see it in the show." Gallery V2 05 00064.png|"We're worried about you." Vlcsnap-2018-03-01-02h03m44s677.png Vlcsnap-2018-03-01-02h03m54s011.png V2 06 00033.png|"I'll save you a dance." Vlcsnap-2018-03-01-02h05m29s637.png|Yang dancing with Blake. V3 11 00122.png|Yang, with tears in her eyes after encountering a harmed Blake. V5 08 00024.png|"What if I needed her here for me...?" BlakeYang6.gif BlakeYang5.gif BlakeYang4.gif BlakeYang1.gif BlakeYang2.gif BlakeYang3.gif BlakeYang9.gif BlakeYang8.gif BlakeYang7.gif Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Hanabi